


Two-Way Street, Pt. 3

by Kivan



Series: From the Fires [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, dudes being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivan/pseuds/Kivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kon hates him sometimes, though. He’s positive that will never change.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Way Street, Pt. 3

Jason lands a swift kick to his stomach and Kon curls in on himself. The older man laughs, uncovered face lighting with the thick smirk.

Kon likes sparing with Jason, he fights similar to Tim when he’s pissed- but he prefers to do it when Jason wears his helmet. With the thick Red metal over his head, Kon doesn’t have to look at his gloating smiles, or the pleased lines that crinkled at the corner of the older man’s eyes when his elation is sparked.

“You’re distracted,” Jason laughs at him. “At least you don’t have that dopy smile on your face anymore.”

Kon hates him sometimes, though. He’s positive that will never change.

The door to the training room breezes open behind them and Jason spins on his heels to greet the newcomer, though with Robin sees them, he literally puts his hands up in mock-surrender and starts to back out of the room again. “Whoop, sorry,” he says, and Kon knows he’s not sorry, “Totally the wrong room. I should learn to read.”

Kon had seen him reading Hemingway the previous evening.

Jason cackles, “Nope, too slow, newbie. You stepped into the room, and if you back out now, I will tell the demon-brat.” Robin sighs, literally deflating, the t-shirt on his shoulders bulking as he slouches into the room and the door slides closed behind him again.

Outside of his suit, Robin was only a bit smaller that Damian- which considering what had to be at least a four year age difference, was impressive. Next to Jason he was almost the same size, both of their black shirt Tower supplied while Robin had a pair of shorts he had to have brought with him and Jason was still in his cargos.

They obviously knew each other well, with how Jason was grinning.

“Why do I have to wear this thing and you don’t,” Robin asks next gesturing to his domino, even as he begins to stretch, dropping into lunges.

Jason shrugs, “Anonymity?”

Robin grumbles, “Stupid.”

Kon can’t help it, he laughs.

Jason turns back to him in response, before waving his hands in a ‘come at me’ gesture. They resume quick paced sparring, and after only a few minutes he plants Jason on his back. Jason laughs anyway, “Glad your heads back in the game.”

Robin slow-claps from where he’s stretching his caves. “That was enlightening,” he tells them. Jason grins at him.

“Good,” he says, “You’re up next. Can’t have the man punching bags to get out the frustration.”

Robin does not clap, his mouth twisting in different way that Kon thinks mean’s he glaring.

Jason grins a bit broader, falling into his guard and facing Kon for the next round, “I won’t tell the little lady, if you don’t.”

“Deal,” Robin agrees quickly.


End file.
